seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Begin the dream part 3
Tack and Fea were still fighting when the Reck Pirates came to assist the captain. Beta has apperantly grabbed some popcorn and decided to eat, watching was happening. Beta knew the two were way past his level, and decided to watch. When Reck caught up to him, he was suprised to see his captain bored. "Captain, what are you doing? Why aren't you defeating the boy and killing the girl?" "Reck. I have always lived believing I was the best. Now, I see I'm no different then who I defeated. The world is a big place. Is it not? Reck... when I became a pirate I wanted to be the king of pirates, but one pirate destroyed my dreams. I heard news that he entered the Grand line. Reck... I want to become the king of pirates again. Seeing these two fight, I know the world will only get bigger and bigger. I want to be the biggest. I want to become the king of pirates." Reck looked at his captain, and smiled. He rememberd that day, when they were all crushed by that bastard three years ago. Now captain was his old self again. Reck turned arounded to his men, and screamed. "THE RECK PIRATES ARE DEAD! THE BETA PIRATES ARE ALIVE AGAIN! LONG LIVE THE BETA PIRATES!" All of the pirates threw their hands in the air, and screamed. "YAYYYYYYYYYYY!" The beta pirates will become the most feared men in the east blue. Captain Beta got up, and left with his crew, all of them heading back to their ship. Meanwhile Tack and Fea were still fighting. - Fea was reeling back from one of Tack's punches. He was stronger, and faster then her. But she was more skilled in fighting then him, and she had weapons. She didn't have too much good fights, but she knew he was tough. Tack, as well admitted she was a strong opponent. Tack decided to stop holding back. Tack sprinted towards Reck, and screamed "GOMU GOMU NO... GRAND BAM!" He sent two punches toward Fea, and she withstood the hit. She looked back at him, and she ran at full speed towards him. Turning on her side, she nearly hit the ground, and used one of her legs to stop herself, and she sliced at Tack. "GREAT SLASH!" The slice hit Tack, and part of his body was slashed. He looked at her, and sent his head back as far as he could. "GOMU GOMU NO... SKULL BASH!" He sent his head towards Fea's, and hit her head on. His skull was 3-4 times harder then her own, and with the great speed, nearly knocking herself out. She stopped herself from falling, and looked at him. Tack had multiple slashes all over her body, and he must have lost a pint of blood. Meanhwile she had 3 broken ribs, a broken finger that stopped one of her hands from reaching its full potential of her slashes, and she felt her forehead had a crack. She was about to fight him again, when she heard a grumble. Tack looker at her, and walked away. This pissed her off quite a bit. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" "The fight made me hungry. I need to eat. Besides, I need someone to help me with my boat." "With what?" "Do you know anyone who can tell what the weather is like?" "A navigator?" "Yeah, one of those." She looked at him, and rememberd what she heard once. A navigator on some island. That Island was famous for having some marine captain from headquarters. She then rememberd that she was stranded on this island for 2 weeks, with her raft being destroyed by some storm. She looked at him, and asked. "You have a boat?" "Yes." She decided to chuckle, and knew a good plan. Fight the marine, then him, and take the boat. This could be a good day. She looked at the young pirate, and smiled. "I know where. I'll tell you." Tack looked at her in suprise, and smiled. "Thanks..." "Fea." "Tack." The two walked towards Tack's boat, and he smiled. He got a new crewmen. Now, all he needs is a name, jolly roger, and more members. He's really close. Back Forward Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Begin the dream arc